Pequeñas historias de Arcadia
by Beastboy12325
Summary: Colección de One Shots de la ciudad de Arcadia.
1. Chapter 1

El día comenzaba en ciudad de Arcadia. Tres años después de que Jim se convirtiera en trol y apenas 3 meses desde que volvieron a Arcadia. En su cama, Claire Nuñes leía muy atenta una revista, totalmente concentrada… pensativa…

— ¡Hermanita!

— ¡HA!

Claire lanzo un grito y se cayó de la cama, pero apenas en un segundo se había levantado y lista para matar a su hermano postizo el cual reía sin parar sentado en la cama. Junto a él estaban Darci y Mary.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo?

—Yo solo avisándote que tienes visitas hermanita.

—Bien ya lo hiciste.

—Sí y ahora me voy

Aun riéndose No Enrique salido y cerró la puerta. Darci saludo a Claire mientras Mary tomaba lo que había estado leyendo.

— ¿Una guía de turistas? —Mary—

—Sí, ¿Algún problema?

—Es de Arcadia, vives aquí ¿Recuerdas? –Mary—

Antes de que Mary supiera que estaba pasando, Claire ya tenía la guía entre sus manos. Bufo fastidiada. Aun no se había acostumbrado a ciertas habilidades que su amiga había adquirido con los años. Se miraron un segundo… y luego sonrieron contentándose mientras se sentaban.

—Entonces aun no decides a donde llevar a Jim? —Mary—

—No, aun no —Claire—

—No puedo creer que sea tan difícil encontrar a donde invitar a alguien a salir, a mí siempre me invitan quizás por eso —Mary—

—No es no tener ideas. Los troles no soportan la mayoría de la comida humana así que no podemos ir a comer a ningún lado, cada una de nuestras citas Jim se siente horrible por que no puede comer normalmente. Siempre salimos a citas en días de campo o el cocina pero no toca la comida y cosas así. El se siente mal de jamás poder llevarme a ningún otro lado así que este año le dije que yo me encargaría.

—Eso si es un problema —Darci—

—Ahora que lo pienso, tú has salido con media ciudad ¿Conoces algún lugar? —Claire—

—Bueno, está un restaurante de comida mexicana.

—La última vez que fuimos a uno se comió la trompeta de un mariachi.

—Espera… Jim ha venido a comer con tus padres ¿Qué pasa con eso? —Mary—

—Los troles al parecer comen chorizo… por eso mi papa lo adora, se lo come incluso crudo.

Mary y Darci hicieron una mueca

—Oye y ¿Has proado la comida china? –Mary—

—¿Comida china?

—Sí, abrieron un nuevo restaurante, es muy popular —Mary—

—Suena bien, quizás haya algo que pueda comer, gracias chicas!

Claire tomo inmediatamente el celular dándoles la espalda a las dos chicas.

—¿Y nosotras que, ya nos fuimos?—Darci—

—Seguro Jim debió dejarla más que contenta en esos años que estuvieron solitos

La almohada de Claire se estrelló en la cara de Mary.

En mercado trol, Jim colgó el teléfono y suspiro. Se encontraban en la biblioteca de Blinky. En la mesa Toby revisaba un gran mapa de Arcadia muy pensativo cuando Jim se sentó, cogió una lata de refresco y la estrujo con su gigantesca fuerza antes de comérsela de un bocado.

—¿Ocurre algo Jimbo?

—No mucho, solo era Claire.

—Tu novia te habla el día de san Valentín y cuelgas el teléfono con ganas de querer morirte, eso es que ocurre algo

—Bueno es solo, Claire quiere que vayamos a un restaurante de comida china.

—¿Y que tiene eso de malo?

—Es la comida humana, ¡No la soporto! Es tan diferene de la trol

—¿En serio? Yo como comida trol todo el tiempo

—Si pero tu eres… tu

—Lo se soy único

Jim sonrió y se acercó a la mesa mirando atento el mapa donde Toby había marcado varios lugares.

—Y bueno el punto es que quiero que ella tenga un buen san Valentín, que la pasemos bien, pero siempre acaba sintiéndose mal porque ella come y yo regreso todo intacto, no soy capaz de comer ni de disfrutar el momento y… siente que es una tortura para mi salir con ella.

—Ya veo… ¿Y qué te parece si Darci y yo vamos contigo en una cita doble?

—¿He?

—Si, a ella le gusta mucho ese restaurante, si vamos juntos podremos distraer a Claire y hacerla olvidar entre los 3 que no comes nada ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Eso es una genial idea hermano!

—Muy bien entonces le mandare un mensaje a Darci para que se lo mencione a Claire y asunto arreglado… pero antes tengo que seguir con esto

—¿Qué quieres averiguar con el mapa? ¿Alguna de esas "actividades de caza troles que desarrollaste mientras no estaba"?

—No, el señor Miau Miau detective desapareció hace 2 semanas y jamás se va tanto tiempo. Lo que marque en el mapa son las zonas donde ya lo busque. También pregunte en mercado trol y ninguno de ellos ha comido gatos domésticos. Si tienen collar no lo tocan y el señor Miau Miau Detective siempre tiene su collar puesto.

Jim se acercó al mapa y tomando una pluma de distinto color redondeo algunos puntos.

—Puedo revisar todos estos lugares, aprendí a rastrear por medio del olor y no estaría mal practicar.

—¡GENIAL! Podemos ir esta noche después de

—Hey tranquilo, esta noche no puedo es san Valentín.

—Si pero solo iremos a la cena y… Jimbo ¿Qué tanto haces con Claire?

Toby volteo la silla y miro a Jim con una picara y burlona sonrisa, Jim se alejo y Toby por primera vez noto que el sonrojo podía ocurrir en troles.

—Espera ¿En serio? ¡Cielos tienes que decirme como lo lograste!

—¡Olvídalo! Además, no es eso, es otra cosa… quiero hablar con Claire después de la cita, ¿De acuerdo? es todo

—Muy bien si tú lo dices. Entonces creo que si esto puede esperar, acompáñame.

Tobi le lanzo a Jim un una gema. Jim lo miro un poco, visiblemente nervioso, esa gema era una de las que le se usaban en el amuleto para darle ciertas habilidades extra a los caza troles, la que permitía salir a la luz del día. Habían descubierto que mientras Jim la trajera en el amuleto esta funcionaba aun sin tener activa la armadura. Jim saco una gema del amuleto, la guardo y coloco la nueva gema en el amuleto, para después guardársela muy bien en el bolsillo, nervioso, pero al momento de ver que Toby lo observaba forzó una sonrisa.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Pues conociéndote, le darás algo genial a Claire y conociéndola, le chismeara a Darci en 2 segundos y conociéndola, va a querer algo más o menos igual de bueno para ella. Así que iremos a comprarle algo.

—¿No le has comprado regalo aun?

—No, espero que me des ideas para algo igual de bueno que lo que compraste tu.

—Tobs, eso será difícil.

Claire caminaba por el centro comercial, prácticamente jalada por Darci y Mary. La habían convencido de ir de compras. Mientras caminaban, Claire no dejaba de ver a parejas enamoradas por todos lados, chicos comprando regalos y citas.

—No me digas que tienes envidia de esas parejas? –Darci—

—Ha no, es más estoy ilusionada, es la primera vez que podremos salir en una cita a la ciudad en San Valentín.

—Sí, con eso del día…

—El día no es problema, él tiene una gema con la que puede salir a la luz del día. Pero fuera de Arcadia, no es lo mismo, aquí se vivió la noche eterna, todos vieron a los troles y como los protegieron pero fuera de aquí, él es un monstruo.

Darci y Mary se quedaron calladas, sabían que había sido duro para Claire y Jim volver a Arcadia. Se habían ido años, habían regresado de repente cuando ya toda la ciudad había aceptado la existencia de troles, visto bestias, vivido invasión de extraterrestres y ya podían vivir más o menos su vida en paz, casi como una pareja normal. Y eso solo había echo que los 2 fueran más conscientes de lo diferentes que eran. Lo habían superado y habían seguido juntos pero debido a eso, cosas como las navidades, salir a tomar un café, una cita normal o San Valentín eran muy especiales para ambos porque era conocer una normalidad que extrañaban mucho aun sin darse cuenta. De repente una pequeña conmoción llamo la atención de las chicas. Varias personas miraban de manera mas o menos disimulada algo en una tienda, las chicas se asomaron y alcanzaron a ver a Jim destacar un poco sobre la gente.

—Jim, ¿Pero que hace aquí?

—No s… ¡Hay Toby-Bombón está comprándome un regalo! –Darcy—

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo reconozco

Mary entorno los ojos y alcanzo a ver apenas un mechoncito de cabello entre la gente

—¡Solo por eso!

—Si… Es inconfundible…

Darcy sonrió soñadora haciendo que Mary resoplara, fastidiada y se inclinara a susurrarle a Claire

—Está loca ya cayo

—Lo que no entiendo es que la gente se pone así con Jim, no te imaginas todo lo que le molesta—

—Bueno, mide como dos metros, es de color azul, tiene colmillos sobre salientes, es peludo y tiene músculos en los músculos, es como un joven bestia de los x men pero caminando erguido

—Gracias no me ayudas Mary

—El punto es, que aquí no hay nada que ver, tu

Mary tomo la oreja de Darcy

—Le dejaras darte una sorpresa y tu

Tomo ahora la oreja de Claire

—Vas a dejar que el enfrente esto solito por una vez ahora vamos de compras.

Las 2 se vieron arrastradas por Mary

—Que le pasa? –Claire—

—Creo que nadie la invito a salir este año y por eso anda de malas –Darcy—

En ese momento retorció las orejas de ambas haciendo que pegaran un grito.

Jim miraba una pared llena de carteles mientras Toby buscaba un regalo. Al principio el solamente había querido distraerse de toda la atención que provocaba, pues aunque en Arcadia los troles eran conocidos gran parte de los ciudadanos no los habían visto de cerca, menos en el día, menos a un medio trol. Pero ahora eso se había borrado de su mente mientras miraba un montón de carteles de mascotas perdidas, gatos y perros. Al comprobar las fechas se sintió aliviado pues las desapariciones eran ya de hace unos meses, anteriores aun a que los troles volvieran a Arcadia así que no los culparían, pero aun así era muy raro, eran demaciados. Toby finalmente se acercó con un oso de peluche más grande que el mismo.

—Hey Jimbo ¿Esto bastara para superar tu regalo?

—No creo que se trate de eso Tobs… Y no

—Vamos dime que es

—No te lo diré.

—Yo te ayude a hacer la cita doble ¿Recuerdas? Me lo debes.

Jim se cruzó de brazos… pero finalmente suspiro

—Si tienes razón te debo una, pero no lo dirás ¿Entendido?

—De acuerdo

Jim le dijo algo a Toby al oído y este se quedó con los ojos como platos.

—No… definitivamente no… sí que estás loco por ella…

—Pero el peluche queda bien

—Si… supongo… vámonos…

Atontado por la noticia, Tobi siguió a Jim a pagar el muñeco.

Ya era de noche, Jim, Claire, Darci y Toby entraban en un restaurante, Claire algo roja sonreía. Sus padres habían dejado a No Enrique como niñera y saldrían también esa noche así que su madre le había dado un gran sermón a los 2 sobre como comportarse y lo que podían y no podían hacer. La cosa no hubiera estado tan mal de no ser por que tan pronto ambas se habían alejado, Claire se había percatado de que su padre le daba unas palmaditas a Jim, mencionaba algo como decir "No soy tan ingenuo como para creer que solo se han besado estos años solos" y le deseaba suerte. Por un lado le gustaba que su papa apoyara la relación pero por otro…

Finalmente entraron al restaurante, al entrar una mesera se acercó. Claire apenas volteo a verla, estaba más preocupada por la gente que parecía tan nerviosa al ver a Jim que traía un traje pero a pesar de ese detalle civilizado y que sonreía contento, parecía muy intimidante. Pero eso se le olvido cuando vio a alguien acercarse y la risa de Darci.

—No digan nada.

Al escuchar la risita de Darci y la voz de Mary, Claire volteo… Mary estaba frente a ellos vestida con un traje de corte chino. De repente todo tuvo sentido, que Mary le mencionara esa opción para tener una cita, el humor de perros con el que había estado todo el día, que no tuviera citas para esa noche o no haya querido ir con ellos.

—Ríanse y será lo último que hagan… y eso va hasta para ti grandulón.

Jim trago saliva intimidado por la expresión de la chica.

—Bueno bueno está bien tenemos reservación –Darci—

—Si si una mesa para 4, síganme.

—¿Perdón? –Darci—

—Síganme… por favor

Mary volteo y los 4 la siguieron hacia el restaurante. Claire se sujetó al brazo de Jim y le sonreía mientras caminaban, hablándole y procurando que su mirada se posara solo en ella. Darci finalmente dejo de preguntarse por qué a su amiga le molestaba tanto la reacción de la gente e intentaba distraer a Jim de ella. Mucha gente lo miraba fijamente, hablaban de él en susurros y se apartaba cuando pasaban. Podía entenderlos pero le molestaba. En esos meses había convivido mucho con Jim ya que iba normalmente a Mercado Trol con Toby y se había dado cuenta de que el chico, por más que su apariencia fuera intimidante seguía siendo el mismo chico de siempre pero la gente a veces lo hacía sentir como un monstruo de feria incluso en Arcadia. Finalmente llegaron a la mesa y se sentaron.

—Pediremos Fuyu.

—Muy bien.

Mary se fue inmediatamente. Claire, Jim y Toby se le quedaron viendo a Darci.

—Vine aquí hace un par de semanas con mi familia y lo pedimos, es una seleccion de entremeses y es tanto que uno alcanza para los cuatro, así podrán probar de todo –Darci—

—Buena idea –Claire—

—Si bueno yo… Hare el intento al menos

Jim miraba la mesa como buscando algo

—Aquí no hay tenedores cariño

La mirada de decepción de Jim los hizo reír a los 3.

—Entonces, ¿Con esa cosa puedes salir de día? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? Podríamos ir a divertirnos –Darci—

—Bueno yo…

—Es cierto, varios compañeros de la clase preguntan por ti. A veces nos reunimos cuando todos tenemos el día libre así que podrías ir, a nadie le importa cómo te vez ahora.

—Suena bien –Claire—

—Sí, creo que si

Jim sonrió animado, sintiendo como Claire estrechaba su mano debajo de la mesa y apenas en unos minutos los 4 hablaban animados, olvidándose de todo, excepto Claire que lanzaba pequeñas miradas a la gente alrededor pero para su sorpresa y alegría, después de los primeros minutos la gente simplemente empezó a ignorarlo y todo volvió a la normalidad. Hasta que trajeron la comida. Todos inmediatamente voltearon a ver a Jim que miraba nervioso los platillos. Todos excepto Toby que de inmediato se sirvió un poco de todo y empezó a comer con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Jim no tienes que comer si no quieres

—No, no, vamos a intentarlo.

—¡Jimbo tienes que probar este!

Toby que ya había acabado una ración de cada plato le señalo un plato que parecía ser solo carne bañada en algún tipo de salsa. Jim puso un poco en su plato y después se llevó un trocito a la boca. Claire lo miro nerviosa a veces Jim podía tragar lo que comía, a veces se levantaba y tenía que irse a escupirlo a algún otro lado. Jim mastico… y de repente abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Esto esta delicioso!

—¿En verdad? –Claire—

—¡Si! Jamás había probado esto… bueno ahora que lo pienso nunca quise probar la comida china. Definitivamente tengo que aprender a cocinarla

Jim lleno su plato empezando a comer, encantado de por fin de poder comer carne de nuevo ya que llevaba años comiendo solo metales. Claire probó también la carne pero hizo un gesto de desagrado, sabia extraño. Volteo a ver a Darci que también había torcido el gesto al probarla pero no querían amargar la comida de Jim así que empezaron a comer platos sin carne mientras conversaban.

Un rato después, Claire reía mientras Mary, Darcy y Tobi lo miraban boquiabiertos, Jim finalmente se puso todo lo que quedaba del platillo en lo que ya era su cuarto plato.

—Bueno al menos ya sabes que le gusta –Darci—

—Ha… yo

Jim se puso rojo, haciendo que sus amigos rieran.

—No te preocupes, fue una salida perfecta –Claire-

—Bueno ¿Cuánto le dejamos a Mary de propina? ¿20 centavos?

Claire rio y le iba a responder cuando de repente Jim empezó a mover la boca lentamente

—¿Este platillo tiene metal? –Jim—

—¿Metal? Claro que no… ¿Verdad? –Darci—

Jim llevo la mano a su boca, pero lo que dejo asqueados a todos no fue que el sacara algo de esta, si no lo que saco, una pequeña plaquita de metal con el nombre de un gato.

Se encontraban en un punto un poco más arriba del mirador de la ciudad. Desde ese punto podían ver perfectamente los autos estacionados desde arriba. Una pequeña cueva natural oculta entre las sombras y ramas de los arboles inaccesible a cualquiera que no fuera Jim. Ambos miraban la ciudad con sus pies balanceándose en la orilla de la cueva.

—Bueno, finalmente encuentro una comida que me gusta y clausuran el restaurante.

—Pudo ser peor, cuando la dueña empezó a gritarte pudiste golpearla.

—La golpeaste tu.

—¡Vamos! Me comí un pedazo de miau miau detective, tenía derecho a estar enojada.

—La próxima vez cocino yo –Jim—

—Definitivamente y será algo que no sea gato

—Pues…

—Por qué no vas a volver a comer gato ¿O si?

—Es que

Jim volteo a ver a Claire apenado, esta estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero se cayó. Jim había sufrido mucho convirtiéndose en trol por la comida, después de todo había pasado gran parte de su vida aprendiendo a cocinar y ahora no podía probar nada de lo que hacía.

—Bien, pero por favor solo gato de mercado trol del que ya está... cocinado y… muerto ¿Si?

—Prometido.

—¡Bien!

Jim llevo su mano a su bolsillo lentamente, queriendo agarrar valor para algo pero de repente Claire tomo aire como tomando una decisión y se levantó.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Si, quédate ahí

—Ha ¿Claire?

—Quieto

Jim se quedó estático haciendo que Claire riera. Finalmente, Claire regreso con algo en sus manos.

—Mi regalo de san Valentín.

—Claire ha… no tenías que.

—En realidad no es por el día, hace tiempo que lo planee pero Merlín me lo dio apenas ayer

—¿Merlín?

—No preguntes y quieto

—Que hara… Claire…

Jim trago saliva al sentir como Claire tomaba sus cuernos, dejándose guiar por esta. Claire también se sonrojo. Esa parte del cuerpo de Jim era un poco… sensible y normalmente el que lo acariciara en estos terminaba en situaciones que harían que sus pares tuvieran un infarto de enterarse.

—Ya ya… listo termine

Claire soltó a Jim y sacando un espejo le mostro su reflejo. En su cuerno había un brazalete de metal plateado.

—Esta echa del mismo material que tu armadura, no se romperá y no se oxidara.

—Se ve bien.

—Y con eso podrás dejar de preocuparte

—¿De preocuparme?

Claire tomo su mano apretándola con cariño.

—Se por qué no quieres salir tanto durante el día o reunirte con nuestros compañeros de la escuela. Tú no tienes miedo de sus reacciones o de cómo te mire la gente, tienes miedo de volverte piedra con la luz del sol. Si llegas a separarte de tu amuleto te convertirás en piedra pero ese brazalete, la parte interna esta echa con la gema que permite que salgas a la luz del día y no tienes por qué volver a quitártelo podrás estar en el sol sin…

Claire no pudo terminar la frase cuando Jim la tomo de la cintura, la levanto como si no pasara nada y la beso, sentándola en sus piernas. Claire correspondió el beso se inmediato sujetándose a su cuello hasta que finalmente ambos se separaron sin aliento. Claire quiso volver a besarlo de inmediato pero Jim le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Espera, falta mi regalo.

—Jim no tenías

—O si tenía y al igual que tú, no es por la fecha, solo es algo que quiero darte.

Jim saco una cajita y al abrirla, Claire se encontró viendo una sortija con una pequeña piedra de color rojo y azul que lanzo destellos de luz cuando ella la cogió.

—Jim es… es hermosa…

—Es lo que te di desde el día en que te conocí.

—¿He?

Jim sonrió y le puso la sortija.

—Es un fragmento de mi roca viviente, lo que se convirtió en mi corazón después de que me volví trol… no me la saque para dártela

Se apuró a decir Jim al ver la cara de horror de Claire.

—Fue una consecuencia de la pelea contra Gunmar hace años. Pero Blinky me dijo que entre los trol darlo como un regalo es especia. Es una forma de decir a alguien que quieres compartir tu vida con ella.

Claire lo miro sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían y sin más lo abrazo y lo beso intensamente. No necesitaba más respuesta.

Toby había tenido razón, no podía darse un mejor regalo.

Y bueno, un mini Fic que había querido publicar el 14 de Febrero pero por algunos asuntos hasta ahora pude ponerlo, espero me haya quedado bien.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Era media noche, una camioneta atravesaba un pequeño camino muy oculto entre las ramas y la maleza de un bosque. En esta, Bárbara conducía muy lentamente, asustada y alerta, temiendo en todo momento chocar con alguna rama, caer en un pozo o atropellar a algún animal. Finalmente a lo lejos vio una cabaña de la que salía algo de luz y sonriendo se detuvo y apago las luces de la camioneta. Camino con mucho cuidado hacia la cabaña, tanteando el terreno muy despacio para no tropezar hasta que llego a la puerta y toco. Iba a tocar otra vez cuando sintió algo afilado tras ella.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Claire?

— ¿Señora Lake?

El filo se alejó de su espalda y al voltear se vio abrazada con mucha fuerza. Bárbara sintió como su espalda era estrujada, apenas podía respirar pero en ese momento Claire la soltó alejándose un par de pasos y abrió la puerta.

—Creía que era algún intruso, lo siento mucho, pase póngase cómoda.

Claire entro en la cabaña, traía puesta una sudadera rosa con el símbolo de su grupo favorito y jeans. Fuera de que había crecido varios centímetros en ese tiempo, estaba más desarrollada y su cabello estaba largo hasta los codos apenas había cambiado. Al entrar dejo una lanza de metal al lado de la puerta. Bárbara trago saliva al ver el arma que había tenido apoyada contra su espalda, pero quiso distraerse mirando la cabaña. Era una cabaña echa de troncos pero parecía tener todos los servicios, había luz eléctrica y Bárbara vio un fregadero abierto que mostraba que tenían agua corriente. En la mesa había una cena ya servida y Bárbara noto el delicioso aroma de uno de los platillos de Jim pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Iba a preguntar qué pasaba cuando Claire respondió la pregunta.

—Jim está dándose una ducha, íbamos a cenar, pero siéntese ¿Quiere cenar?

—Esperare a Jim

—Se va a morir cuando la vea

—Morirme de… ¡MAMA!

Bárbara volteo y por segunda vez fue levantada por un abrazo que hizo crujir sus huesos. Jim al parecer se dio cuenta de esto ya que la soltó de inmediato pero bárbara solo retrocedió un par de pasos y después lo volvió a abrazar unos momentos. Al alejarse lo miro a los ojos y su enorme sonrisa y se sintió aliviada de que fuera el mismo de siempre, ya que había cambiado mucho mas que Claire en esos 2 años, ahora era mucho más alto y fornido lo que solo hacía que su aspecto fuera aun mas intimidante.

—Bueno un plato más a la mesa y a cenar —Claire—

—¡Si si vamos! Mama, ¿Traes equipaje? —Jim—

—No mucho solo un par de maletas.

—Yo iré por ellas, ponte cómoda

—No es ne…

bárbara solo vio salir a Jim de la casa, Claire rio mientras tomaba unos guantes gruesos y abría el horno sacando un molde para galletas.

—¿Te ayudo con eso?

—No se preocupe ya lo tengo, es un poco pesado.

Saco el molde con mucho esfuerzo y lo puso sobre la mesa, Bárbara se acercó esperando ver galletas o algo por el estilo pero en vez de eso Claire dejo caer un motón de discos de metal en un plato.

—Para Jim, los troles se conforman con aluminio, basura y eso pero el empezó a ver que aleaciones le gustaban más y acabo con varios tipos de metales que prefiere a los otros.

—Jim es Jim

Ambas rieron, Claire puso la "comida" de Jim en la mesa y después un tercer plato con pasta para Bárbara mientras esta miraba a su alrededor. La casa era muy acogedora pero se notaba que era vieja y estaba arreglada recientemente, según Jim le había dicho por teléfono estaba abandonada y la repararon ellos mismos. Sobre la chimenea había varias fotos, tanto de ella misma como de Toby y la familia de Claire, además de varias fotos de Jim y Claire juntos y en el centro de estas había un hermoso escudo de oro con un grabado que representaba una espada clavada en un campo con el sol detrás de esta.

— ¿Esto donde lo consiguieron?

—Fue un regalo de Blinky y Arrrg por el primer aniversario de Jim como caza troles. Como en el pasado eran considerados caballeros, le inventaron su propio escudo heráldico y usaron oro para fundirlo. Jim casi llora cuando se lo regalaron.

—Es hermoso.

En ese momento Jim entro llevando un par de maletas. Las dejo en la entrada y se acercó mirando con ojos hambrientos los discos de metal.

—Todos tuyos —Claire—

Los 3 se sentaron a comer. Mientras lo hacían Bárbara no pudo evitar notar lo cerca que estaban los chicos, las miradas que se dirigían e incluso que se tomaban la mano bajo la mesa. Entendía que ellos 2 eran novios aun antes de irse a Arcadia pero en ese momento parecían mucho más… unidos que antes. Una idea un poco preocupante se fijó en su mente pero por el momento decidió ignorarla y concentrarse mejor en la plática.

—Y podemos llevarla al lago y a que vea el nuevo mercado trol y —Jim—

—En realidad cariño, estaré un poco ocupada en el día —Bárbara—

—¿Qué hará señora Lake?

—Vine a una conferencia médica, será por 2 días… me quedare 4 con ustedes.

—Bueno en ese caso aprovecharemos bien esos 2 días extras. Ahora po…

Bárbara en ese momento bostezo, muy a su pesar. Claire rio un poco, estaba acostumbrada a estar despierta la mayor parte de la noche con Jim y no lo sentía, pero ya eran las 3 de la madrugada.

—Ahora podemos enseñarle su habitación.

Jim hizo ademan de levantarse

—Los platos te tocan a ti Ca… Jim

Jim se dejo caer en la silla cruzando los brazos malhumorado haciendo que ambas mujeres rieran. Claire cargo las maletas y camino hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña.

—Tenemos una habitación de huéspedes, estará cómoda.

—¿Es esta?

Bárbara abrió una puerta y se encontró con una habitación arreglada pero con apariencia abandonada. Eso y una pequeña capa de polvo hacían parecer que nadie entraba en un buen tiempo aunque la cama estaba hecha.

—No, esa es la mía

— ¿En serio? Parece… algo abandonada…

Bárbara volteo a ver a Claire que estaba totalmente roja.

—No solo… salimos a patrullar y estuvimos fuera un par de días por eso si… por eso… bueno su habitación esta por aquí…

Claire camino hacia otra habitación y la abrió, esta estaba un poco más limpia y la cama estaba cubierta por una cubre cama, saco unas cobijas y sabanas de un closet y un momento después Bárbara ya estaba instalada.

—Bueno…

—Hablaremos mañana… seriamente

—No… ha creo que está malinterpretando las… ha… mejor la dejare cambiarse y… ahorita viene Jim a desearle buenas noches y… ha… adiós.

Claire huyo valientemente del lugar.

La semana fue muy diferente para Jim y para Claire. Por un lado Claire estaba convencida de que Bárbara y Jim dormían juntos… y lo hacían, pero no iba a decírselo. Toda la semana Claire estuvo esquivando preguntas e indirectas que Bárbara lanzaba para confirmarlo y Claire sufrió intentando evitar delatarse. Por el otro lado Jim estaba en las nubes por tener a su madre de nuevo a su lado. Para sorpresa de Claire, Jim había resultado ser tan inocente que no entendía algunas preguntas o insinuaciones de doble sentido que le lanzaba Bárbara. O quizás ella era tan pervertida que encontraba una insinuación en cada una de estas. A pesar de esto se las ingenió para no delatarse y Jim… bueno, Jim era Jim, demasiado inocente para captar cualquier insinuación y demasiado listo para delatarse por su propio pie. Aun así, a pesar de que Claire quería mucho a Bárbara, se sintió aliviada cuando finalmente se despidieron y Bárbara regreso a Arcadia.

Esa semana para Jim había sido estupenda. Jamás se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a su madre y de lo mucho que se había preocupado por ella en esos meses que llevaban separados. El siempre había sido quien la cuidaba y veía por su bienestar y se había sentido terrible de abandonarla, por esa razón volver a verla había sido algo maravilloso. Incluso se llevaba bien con Claire, ya que para ese momento era obvio para ambos chicos que su relación era mucho mas profunda que un simple noviazgo adolescente pero aunque su madre era muy paciente y agradable, Jim había tenido miedo de que le desagradara la chica, tenía la mala experiencia con la madre de Claire ya que aunque había resultado llevarse muy bien con el padre de la chica, su madre no parecía encajar muy bien la noticia de que su novia salía con un monstruo.

Todo había salido muy bien hasta que Bárbara se fue de nuevo, porque solo entonces se dio cuenta de cuanto iba a extrañarla. Y para empeorar las cosas desde que Bárbara se había ido, Claire había cambiado. Su novia jamás había sido alguien excesivamente alegre, siempre aunque le sonreía, era divertida y agradable, era mucho más tranquila y calmada que el mismo, pero ahora siempre parecía preocupada, distante, Jim muchas veces había llegado a casa para encontrarla hablando consigo misma muy preocupada. Incluso había hablado en sueños pero cuando eso pasaba, Jim no lograba comprender que decía y después, ella negaba todo. Claire era una pésima mentirosa, algo le pasaba, pero Jim no sabía cómo ayudarla si no se lo decía.

Una noche regreso de mercado trol y entro en silencio. Había notado a Claire muy cansada y le había dicho que se quedara esa noche a descansar por lo que esperaba que estuviera dormida, pero al abrir la puerta, Claire estaba sentada leyendo un libro.

—Claire, creí que estarías dor… ¿Sucede algo?

—No… nada…

—Claire, se que algo pasa.

Jim se sentó a su lado tomando sus manos, Claire suspiro y señalo la chimenea.

—No esta tu placa

—¿Cómo?

Jim volteo a ver la chimenea y después fue rápidamente a esta, moviendo los cuadros y adornos.

—No la encontraras, la eche en falta hace tiempo

—¿Desde cuando?

—Jim

Claire negó con la cabeza e hizo ademan de levantarse pero antes de que lo hiciera, Jim ya estaba frente a ella tomándola de los hombros haciendo que se sentara.

—Mi amor ¿Qué sucede?

—Jim yo… lo eche en falta… desde la noche en que tu madre se fue de casa.

Jim inmediatamente se levantó molesto, pero la mirada de tristeza de Claire hizo morir su enfado en un segundo.

—¿Estas segura? ¿Cuándo la viste por última vez?

—Cuando ella nos habló de obtener tu certificado de secundaria en línea.

—Eso fue horas antes de que se fueran, alguien pudo entrar

—Eso espero, pero

—¿Pero?

—¿Cuántas veces nos levantamos de estos sillones?

—Creo que…

—¿Y cuánto tardaste en darte cuenta la última vez que alguien se acercó a la cabaña?

—Bueno…

—Jim, quizás te quiso dar alguna sorpresa, lo enmarco o algo así o quizás vio algo que nosotros no.

—Si es probable, la llamare de inmediato y le preguntare.

Claire suspiro, Jim se estaba aferrando a una esperanza vana. El olfato de Jim era increíble y si alguien o algo, lo que fuera, entraba a esa casa el se daría cuenta en segundos. Jim espero un poco y finalmente contestaron el teléfono.

—¿Mama? Si soy Jim… Si a mí también me a mucho gusto oírte… si mama, perdona te hablo por que algo paso con la pla… ¿Mama? Es… está bien… Quiere hablar contigo Claire

Claire tomo el teléfono, asustadísima, se esperaba reproches, indignación, cualquier cosa excepto lo que Bárbara le dijo. Jim vio cómo su novia se ponía roja como un tomate y abría los ojos como platos. Finalmente le paso el teléfono a Jim y camino hacia las habitaciones.

—¿Cariño?

—Síguela, Jim

Jim dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de su madre, no había notado que Claire había puesto el altavoz, sin colgar el teléfono Jim la siguió hasta que vio como Claire entraba en su habitación

—Claire ¿Qué pasa?

—Tu madre dijo… que… que…

—¿Qué?

—Dije que si Claire durmiera en su habitación habría encontrado la placa la primera noche.

Claire camino a su cama, bajo la colcha y justo debajo de la almohada, estaba la placa de oro.

—Ahora vamos a hablar muy seriamente chicos.

Si, esos días habían sido el paraíso para Jim. Habían sido los días en que había vuelto a ver a su madre, en que pudo ver como esta, en que pudo cuidarla de nuevo.

Extrañaba esos días.

Pero aun así, deseo que su próxima visita no fuera pronto.

Fin.


End file.
